


Treats

by Cheshire_Hearts



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Prowl deserves all the snuggles, Treats, prowl can cook, prowl week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts
Summary: Prowl spends a quiet afternoon in the Dinobots’ cavern with Swoop and Grimlock after making them Energon treats.
Relationships: Prowl/Swoop
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709890
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Prowl Week





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Prowl Week is Peace :3  
> And I'm now in love with Prowl/Swoop. They're so cute.  
> Also, I didn't really edit this one, so there might be some (a lot of) errors...

The Decepticon’s had been particularly quiet lately. Not that Swoop or anyone else was complaining about that. The peace and quiet had given Wheeljack plenty of time to figure out how to reconfigure some human gaming consoles so Cybertronians could use them. Swoop knew he and his brothers weren’t the only ones with the new consoles, but most preferred to spend their downtime playing on the main console in the rec. room. The Dinobots had convinced Wheeljack to build them one for their own use in their cavern after they’d all been driven away from the one in the rec. room because a number of the other ‘bots were afraid they’d break everything.

Swoop had been more offended than his brothers, he was a medic in training and handled smaller and more fragile components on a daily basis. Grimlock was convinced his complaining and pouting was the main reason Wheeljack had made a console just for them. 

Swoop hadn’t gotten the chance to really play with it since he still had to work in the medbay, but today was his turn to use it as much as he wanted to. He practically skipped down the hallways after his shift in the medbay finished. A low fuel warning made him stop by the rec. room even though the Dinobots had their own dispenser; this one was closer and Swoop could feel how hungry he was. He hadn’t expected to find it as empty as it was at this time of day. Only one mech was there.

Prowl looked up from the counter and fixed Swoop with a glare. The red flyer froze. He hadn’t ever been around Prowl by himself. In fact, he wasn’t even sure he’d really ever talked to the Autobot’s Second in Command before.

He offered a faint smile and started walking toward the Energon dispenser. “Hi, me Swoop just stopping for Energon. What you Prowl doing here?”

“Nothing,” Prowl said, shifting his frame just enough so a doorwing obscured Swoop’s view of the counter in front of the other mech.

Swoop narrowed his optics at the black and white mech. “Me Swoop think you Prowl doing something not want others to know about.”

“And what of it?” Prowl asked. His glare intensified, but it didn’t do anything to deter Swoop, who walked right up to Prowl. He lived with Slag and worked with Ratchet every day. No glare bothered Swoop anymore.

Prowl glared up at Swoop and the Dinobot peered down at the bowl on the counter. It contained a substance that looked like Energon but was far too thick to be Energon. Not to mention the fact it was a soft lilac purple. Swoop tilted his helm and looked closer at the bowl.

“What you Prowl doing?” He asked again.

Prowl sighed, moving a bit out of Swoop’s way and going back to stirring the substance up. “I am making Energon sweets. It is a hobby of mine I do when there is a lot of downtime and excess Energon.”

“Energon only supposed to be drank?” It came out as more of a question than Swoop had intended, but Prowl’s optics widened and his doorwings lifted.

“You mean you’ve never had an Energon treat before?”

Swoop shook his helm. “Us Dinobots only ever drink Energon. Never heard of sweets or treats before.”

Prowl looked down at the bowl he was stirring and then back up at Swoop. “Grab your Energon, Swoop. You have the rest of the day off correct?” Swoop nodded. “Alright, when I finish with this batch, I will bring some by your cavern to share with you.”

“Okay,” Swoop said. He grinned at the smaller mech and did as he was told. He was looking forward to trying something new.

~~~

Swoop reclined happily in his pile of pillows in front of their vidscreen and counsel. Sludge was napping in the corner, Grimlock had flung himself in the pillows near Swoop to watch, and Snarl and Slag had gone off to harass Wheeljack about something they wanted him to make. Swoop hadn’t paid any attention to them. They’d been interested in watching him play until they realized he started up Animal Crossing and not something with fighting and adventure.

Grimlock had snorted at them and snuggled down in the pillows in his Dino mode to watch Swoop run around and care for his island. There had been some back and forth between Swoop and the other two, mostly about Prowl bringing new snacks for them to try and Slag telling Swoop he was a liar before they’d left.

“Me Swoop not save any for you Slag and you Snarl.” He muttered after they’d already left.

Grimlock chuckled, a warm gust of air buffeted Swoops arm. “Maybe save them brothers a bite each. Then they believe you Swoop and regret leaving.”

“Maybe,” Swoop said. He returned his focus to his game and lost himself in it for a while.

A quiet knock drew both his and Grimlock’s attention to the door. No one ever visited, and Ratchet and Wheeljack usually just barged in. Swoop put the controller down and stood up, walking quickly to the door. 

He palmed the door open and it slid aside to reveal Prowl. The mech shifted, doorwings flicking minutely in an aborted motion. The movement read as slight nerves to Swoop, but he didn’t know Prowl well enough to accurately read the mech’s posture and movements.

Swoop smiled anyways, he didn’t want Prowl to feel awkward or uneasy around him like a lot of other mechs he knew. “Hi,” Swoop said quietly, trying not to stand too much in the doorway or Prowl’s space.

“Hello, I brought a few batches of the sweets. Some are sweet, others are spicy or bitter. I was unsure what you and your siblings like.” Prowl held up a covered basket.

Swoop felt giddy and barely restrained himself from grabbing the basket from the other mech. “You Prowl want come in with treats?”

He stepped back, smiling at Prowl. The Autobot SIC took a few stilted steps forward before entering the cavern. He stopped far enough in so Swoop could close the door but didn’t walk any further into the other mech’s domain.

“Where should I put these?” Prowl asked. He looked around before spotting what appeared to be a cobbled-together Energon dispenser off to one side with a counter and a few cupboards.

“Hmm,” Swoop mumbled and walked up to Prowl. He smiled at the other. “You Prowl can bring it over to relax area. Me Swoop and him Grimlock hang out and play game.”

Prowl nodded and followed Swoop over to the massive pile of pillows. Grimlock lifted his helm and watched them walk over. He grumbled a hello once they got closer before letting his head rest on a large, black pillow.

“Do you want me to put them down off to the side?” Prowl asked.

The red Dinobot cocked his helm at Prowl in slight confusion. “You Prowl not staying?”

“I,” Prowl shifted, looking off to the side.

“Us Dinobots don’t know what them treats taste like,” Swoop began when Prowl didn’t answer. “Might need help knowing which are sweet and which are bitter or spicy.”

“Me Grimlock not want sweet treat.” The T-rex said, looking at Prowl intently.

“Alright, I will stay for a while.”

“Good!” Swoop grinned and flopped down into his spot. He patted a pillow next to him and watched the way Prowl’s doorwings fluttered and moved as he carefully sat between Swoop and Grimlock in the pillows. He placed the basket in his lap and opened it, revealing the neatly stacked trays with lines of treats.

Swoop stared at them all. “They look pretty. You Prowl good treat maker.”

The red Dinobot was so focused on the treats he almost missed the way Prowl’s cheeks heated at the compliment. “They are nothing compared to what some mech’s used to make before the war. These are very simple compared to those.”

“They still pretty,” Grimlock rumbled gently.

Prowl looked between the two siblings, a faint smile stretching across his lip plates. “Thank you.”

“You Prowl welcome.” Swoop said and gently bumped his shoulder against the smaller mech’s. That earned him a full smile from the usually stoic mech. 

“So, who wants to try one?”

“Me Swoop want one!” 

Prowl smiled and held out the basket for Swoop. “The ones on the left are sweet, the middle ones are bitter, and the right are spicy.”

Swoop picked up one of the sweet ones, which were nearly clear with small flecks of silver throughout them. It was almost too pretty to eat, but Swoop carefully put the whole thing in his and let the treat dissolve against his tongue. A tiny moan escaped him at the taste. Prowl chuckled at him and then looked at Grimlock.

“Which would you like?”

“Hmm, spicy one, please.”

Prowl nodded and picked up a dark blue treat that was almost black, dotted with gold and white. Grimlock opened his jaws. Prowl hesitated for half a second before carefully placing the treat in the T-rex’s mouth, watching as Grimlock closed his jaws and savored the taste.

“You Prowl going to have one?” Swoop asked, leaning against Prowl’s shoulder.

Prowl froze for a moment at the contact before relaxing into it. “These are for you and your brothers.”

“You Prowl made them. Us Dinobots don’t mind if you Prowl have a few.” Swoop said gently, snuggling a little closer.

“Alright then,” the Praxian grabbed the dull copper treat in the middle and popped it into his mouth. He sighed at the taste, optics dimming, and settled a little more into the pillows behind him. He even leaned against Swoop a bit too. A warm muzzle pressed against his other side and Prowl opened his optics to look down at where Grimlock had shuffled closer.

Prowl smiled at them and handed Swoop another clear treat. Grimlock opened his mouth so Prowl could place another spicy treat on his tongue.

“Will you Prowl stay?” Swoop whispered into Prowl’s shoulder.

“Yes, I can stay for a bit. I have no duties that need to be seen until this evening.”

“Good,” Grimlock rumbled, snuggling closer to the Praxian.

Prowl’s field reached out, entwining with both Dinobots’ EMF. His field smoothed out into something calm and peaceful and both Swoop and Grimlock basked in the feel. Swoop hoped the Decepticons stayed quiet for a long time, especially if it meant he could convince Prowl to relax with them all. Swoop had a feeling Prowl would enjoy a Dinobot cuddle pile.


End file.
